To Twist a Rocket Girl
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: Twister had gone for four years, leaving the Rockets to get on without him. But now hes back and a lot of things have changed, but one thing that hasn't is his massive crush on his best bro's sister. Did he loose his chance while he had been gone? Or is he just what she needs to save herself? R&R TwistXReggie
1. Prolog

**Hey guys, this is my first Rocket Power Story, been reading some lately and really wanted to write my own.**

**I hope you enjoy it and if u wouldn't mind a review would be awesome! **

**I'm also making Reggie and Otto only a year apart.**

**But my story so (Pokes tongue out)**

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

**Prolog**

Otto sunk into the armchair he had been seated on for the past hour letting out a sigh, the TV was too quite he could hardly hear it. It wasn't anything he was interested in but it would help take his mind of things, troubling things that pissed him off; things like Reggie. Reggie had been funny lately, well ever since Twister had moved away four years ago, he'd said he was only going for a year but as the years passed he had sent emails to them saying his mother kept prolonging the trip and hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer… Otto scoffed loudly at the memory, perhaps too loudly. Reggie let out a groan and rolled over, cuddling into the lounge, Otto froze waiting for her to settle back in to her slumber; a slumber she had taken too much liking too. If she wasn't staying back late at school she was sleeping on the lounge.

Otto didn't get it.

He knew Reggie and Twist had been close friends but he was his best bro, he should be taking it harder than her that he still wasn't back. He remembered when Twister told them about his parents' plans, it was a week before Reggie's fourteenth birthday then they left just before it; that hurt. That was just about four years ago now, Reggie was soon to be celebrating her eighteenth birthday and Ocean Shores was preparing a big birthday bash for her. Otto knew she wasn't as interested as she acted, the two of them had grown a lot closer since Twister's disappearance, Sammy as well; but he found his sister to be the most important person to him. _'What a lame-o' _he thought tiredly to himself

But he knew he was kidding himself, he loved Reg, she was an awesome sister; always supporting him no matter what. He was happy to have her, even if she was acting especially weird lately. She had grown up a lot since the dorky thirteen year old tomboy.

Otto loathed this fact.

Too many boys tried to 'get in her pants' now days, she was a model, she modelled sports wear and had gotten onto multiple magazine covers. Her hair was longer now, it fell down her back in soft ringlets, still bright purple, it made her light blue coloured eyes pop; her skin flawless and olive. She was the shortest of the three of them standing at about five foot six, to Otto's six foot two and Sammy's six foot one. Her curves had made their appearance when she turned sixteen, 'in all the right places', so Otto heard from many boys he ended up whomping. What was even worse, to Otto, was that she insisted on wearing clothes that showed off her 'womanly body'. Otto had grown up as well, he was almost seventeen, and he was tall, well built and a 'total babe', apparently. His dreadlocks dangled just on his shoulders and he still kept his sunnies on at almost all times.

Raymundo and Noelani had been gone a lot over the past few months, enjoying time together. Raymundo had expressed his concerns about 'not being around enough' but Otto assured him, he and Reggie would be fine and that he'd rather them do it away from the house then in; so most nights it would just be him and Reg, occasionally Sammy would stay over as well. Reggie had started a relationship with Trent about six months ago; but Otto hated him. He didn't like the way he treated Reggie, he was angry she even started this relationship. He had, however, found it a little strange that she started this up just after Twists email saying he wouldn't be back again this year. What was up with that?

Otto sighed again; the TV wasn't helping at all. He pulled out his phone and flipped through his contacts until he reached Sammy, he pushed call and held the phone up to his ear; he needed to stop thinking so much.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Squid, what's up?" Otto asked glancing at his still sleeping sister, eyes rolling._"Is Reg asleep again?"_

"Yeah man, I don't know what's up with her; Saturday afternoon and she's sleepin'. Wanna' come over and help me wake her up before Madtown?"

"_Yeah sure."_

"Awesome, see you soon Squid." And with that Otto ended the call, sighing again and locking the iphone and placing it on the armchair. A heavy knock on the door sounded and Otto looked down towards the hallway, the Squid was faster now, but not this much so.

He got up off the chair, rolling out his shoulder and slowly making his way towards the door. _'Better not be Trent.' _Otto thought bitterly. He wrapped his fingers around the door handle and pulled open the door, an unamused look across his face.

But this wasn't Trent.

He titled his head ever so slightly to look up towards the figure, he had a lopsided grin across his face; Otto frowned, what the hell was this idiot smiling for? "Not interested." He stated and slammed the door closed.

"Erm… Otto-man?" The voice sounded through the door.

Otto stared at the door with wide eyes and quickly moved forward to re-open the door, this boy was tall, around six foot four, athletic build, his eyes a dark brown, hair orange; freckles across his cheeks. "…Twist?"

The boys' lopsided smile turned into a full on grin. "Yeah!" He replied excitedly.

"What… How…" He stared for a moment longer before the grin cross his face. "Bro! It is so good to see you!" He held out his hand and Twister knew exactly what to do, holding out his hand they did their old hand gesture.

"It's good to be home!" Twister replied with just as much enthusiasm. "If it wasn't for your dreads I like, wouldn't have known it was you!"

"I didn't recognise you!" Otto replied punching his best friends arm.

"Twister?" A squeaky voice came from behind spun around to see Sammy coming towards them on his skates, to say Twister was surprised was an understatement. Sam was no longer that tubby, four eyed shoobie, he had gained muscle and as he got taller his baby fat disappeared; his blonde hair was short cut and his blue eyes darker now. He no longer wore glasses either, deciding at seventeen he'd swap to contacts after Reggie had accidentally broken his third pair of glasses. "No way, Squid-man!"

"This'll get Reg out of her mood." Sammy muttered under his breath, skating towards the two males. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

"It was only arranged last minute." Twister replied rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Otherwise I would have told you."

"…Otto… why are you being so noisy?" A sleepy voice stirred from the corridor, before she stepped out into the light.

Twister felt his heart stop when he caught sight of her, Reggie was in one of Otto's old baggy long-sleeved shirts which was far too big for her; she had taken it after he had grown out of it. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of the shirt, it lifting up enough to just see the tiny green short shorts she had on underneath.

She stopped walking towards Otto when her eyes landed on Twister, they could all see the shock across her face as she looked straight at him. "Twist…""Hey Rocket-girl." He greeted lamely, he had always felt guilty for leaving just before her birthday; it was worse because by then he had started to crush on her. He thought his strange feelings for Reggie would have gone by the time he had returned to Ocean Shores but as soon as his eyes set on hers he was weak all over again.

A smile crossed her face she wanted to run forward and throw her arms around him but instead she just gave him a grin. "It's good to see you! We all missed you!"

"Some more than others…" Sam muttered under his breath but loud enough for Reggie to hear him, he knew this was effective when he caught her glare.

"We were just about to hit up Madtown! Coming?" Otto asked grabbing his skate board from beside the door."We were?" Reggie asked finally tearing her eyes away from Twister and onto her brother.

"The Squid and I were going to wake you up." Otto replied with a shrug."Oh." Reggie replied turning towards the hallway. "I'll just go get changed…"

The three boys watched her ran towards the stairs, scaling up them two at a time, Otto turned back towards Twister, punching his arm once again in excitement. "How long you here for?"

"Not movin' again." Twister answered grinning. "I'll just go grab my board!"

Sam skated to the side to let Twister pass before moving in front of Otto, running a hand through his hair. "Bit of a shock?"

"A bit?" Otto repeated sarcastically. A moment later Reggie came down the stairs and out to the boys, pulling her sneaker over the heel of her foot. Otto took once glance at her and frowned. "No." He growled.

Sam turned back to look at Reggie and just as quickly turned away, he had started to see her as 'attractive' for the last two years and it was starting to get harder to act normal when she dressed the way she put her hands on her hips and sent her brother the 'what?' look. She had denim short shorts and a tight fitting tank top that showed off her flat stomach and butterfly belly ring. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, her side fringe the only part left out. "What to you mean, no?"

"We're hittin' up Madtown, Reg, not one of those nightclubs Trent drags you off too." Otto retorted with his arms now folded.

"Otto it's hot out there." She scoffed, copying his arms folded position. "It's no different from you going shirtless." She added stubbornly.

"She has a point, Otto." Sam chimed in still looking in the other direction.

"I found my board are we ready to…" Twister lost his words when he looked at her, when did Otto's sister become so beautiful? He realised all three sets of eyes were on him and quickly thought of a cover. "…Interrupt did anything I?" He blurted suddenly feeling very nervous, Sam smirked and Reggie smiled.

"Just Otto being a total lame-o." Reggie replied grabbing her skate board and walking past her fuming brother before dropping the skateboard down and standing on it. "Last one there is a squid!" She called already skating away.

Otto's competitive edge came out and he was on his skateboard and down the street within moments leaving behind a confused Twister and a smirking Sam who reached forward and shut the front door. "Something wrong, Twist?" He asked, suddenly wishing he had his glasses to push up his nose; just for point's sake.

"Huh?" He squeaked turning to look at him. "What?"

Sam simply smirked. "Let's go I bet the two of them are already there."

The two set off for Madtown, Twister a little shaky on his board, it had been way too long since he had been on one. Sam caught Twists confused look on his face but decided to leave it until the two of them could talk more alone, without the Rocket's. It had been strange the last four years since he had gone and Sammy was the only one left to pick up the broken piece of both of them. It hadn't been easy and now the two acted like it didn't happen that Twist didn't leave and the last four years of moping never happened.

Madtown came into view and Reggie and Otto were stand out the front, talking to each other about moves Otto was going to attempt. Sam slowed to a stop in front of them while Twister almost lost his balance but quickly regained himself. "Someone's a little shaky." Sam commented pointing his thumb towards Twist.

"Dude." Twister whined. "It's been like ages!"

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it again soon, Twist." Reggie said sending him a smile.

"Looks like you're the Squid now, Twister." Otto teased sending a smirk towards his friend, although on some level it was an angry jab at the boy for leaving for so long.

Twister rubbed the back of his neck and placed a foot on the ground to steady him. "Yeah…" He said gently.

'_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating _

_Without you to hold I'll be freezing _

_Can't rely on my heart to beat it _

_'Cause you take part of it every evening _

_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing _

_Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me.'_

Reggie blushed, pulling out her phone and trying to quickly answer her ringing phone before the song continued. "Hello?" She squeaked nervously hoping the boys just thought she enjoyed the song.

The boy's watched Reggie listen to the phone call without any words before Sam and Otto sent each other a look, Twister felt so out of the loop at this moment; it used to be him and Otto that didn't have to speak to each other to know what the other was saying."She's totally going into work." Otto sighed stepping off his shake board, stepping on the back of it to force it into the air, where he took it in his hands.

"Yup." Sam agreed.

"Yeah… sure…" She looked up towards the boys and sighed mouthing a sorry. "I'll be there in like five."

"Sam, I'm going to take Reg to work, mind staying here with Twist till I get back?" Otto asked once Reggie had hung up the phone.

"You don't have to take me, Rocket-Boy." Reggie smiled at her brother. "It's not far from here this time."

"It's cool, Otto, we'll wait here." Sam insisted.

"I always take you to work." Otto scoffed passing the two boys and standing next to Reggie. "Come on." He said tugging on her hand.

"I'll see you guys later." Reggie called over her shoulder while Otto pulled her along. "Sorry about this!"

Twister watched the two leave without a second glance and he suddenly felt out of place… he had been gone for four years, should he be surprised that everything is different and they didn't have much of a place for him anymore? Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll take time, Twister. They were a mess when you left, it'll take time for them to realise you wont leave again."

"Man I didn't want to go." Twister sighed pulling at the hat that sat atop his head; it was much like his old one but with a different pattern across it.

"They know that, it doesn't stop the feelings though." Sam shrugged.

"What's Reggie's job?" It was like a light bulb had gone off in Twisters head that Reggie was going off to work. "Some writing thing I bet."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the boy. "She didn't tell you in an email?" When Twister shook his head, Sam's eyebrows came together and his lips pursed. He glanced around and saw some girls sitting on a bench flipping through some magazines and grabbed onto Twisters wrist, dragging him towards the of the girls looked up towards the two boys, a bubble from her gum forming around her mouth. "Yes?" She asked looking over the rims of her red sunnies, her strawberry blonde hair covering her eyes.

"Sorry but I can borrow that magazine for a moment?" Sam asked extending his finger down to the one he wanted.

"Hey." The other girl spoke up taking the iceblock from her mouth. "You're Sam right? Regina Rocket's friend."

"Yeah." Sam replied with a small smile.

"Why would you need this one, then?" She mused grabbing the edge of the book he had pointing too, pulling it out from the pile.

"Need to show a friend." Sam replied taking the magazine from her fingers smiling. "Thanks."

He turned to Twister and handed it to him, slightly amused with the complete look of confusion across his face. Twister took the magazine into his hands and looked down towards it, there on the cover, seemingly staring right back at him, was Reggie. She was in a pose, showing off the purple and pink bikini she had on, her hair wild around her, lips rosy red. Twister gulped and looked back up towards Sam.

"Yup, our Rocket-girl is a model. Has been for the last two years."

Twister turned back towards the two girls sitting on the bench and pointed to the magazine gripped in his hands. "Can I have this?" He murmured.

"Can you get us her autograph?" The strawberry blonde asked, chewing her gum.

"Sure." Sam replied. "She's at a job right now, but meet us back here tomorrow and I'll have one for you."

"Keep the magazine then." The blonde nodded before going back to reading.

Twister stared down at the picture of Reggie Rocket, _his_ Reggie Rocket on the cover of a magazine. He blinked. Did he just say 'his'? He sighed lowering the magazine to look at Sammy."What have I missed?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! This is chapter one and I hope you enjoy it**

**I really enjoy writing this, it's a lot of fun and lots of fluffy romance to come but also lots of drama so I hope you stick with it**

**Also you guys should check out k0k02417** **and her story 'Thing will always be the Same' Its one of the stories I read that made me want to write a Rocket Power FF**

**So I hope you enjoy and I also hope you review again.**

**Big thanks to you guys**

**K0k02417, nacho5, Dublin17, Fanfic Reader, superstoryboi124, barbieparty23**

**You guys rule and all that jazz! I love you!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sam sat on top of the wooden table staring down at Twister who was staring at the magazine cover, he had been like the for the last ten minutes and Sam didn't know exactly what to say, or better yet, how to begin? Twister looked utterly defeated.

"You guy will be back to normal before you know it." Sam spoke up in attempts to try, somehow, to make him feel better.

Twister groaned pulling down his hat once more. "They're… like different Squid."

Sam let out a laugh. "It's been four years, Twist, Otto's almost seventeen, and Reg is eighteen in less then a week." He thought for a moment. "Otto is still the self-centred, egotistical, big-headed, over competitive boy he's always been; so don't worry about that. In fact Otto has a big surfing comp' next weekend, his only slight competition is Reggie's boyfriend."

He heard the words, that's for sure, but he wasn't sure if they registered quite that well. Back in the past, before he left, he had always thought of Reg as a friend, his best bro's sister; until he started noticing little things like her smile and how pretty it was. He knew him and Reggie would never, ever, _ever_ happen, especially not with Otto around but it didn't stop that horrid stomach twist when he heard the term 'Reggie's boyfriend'.

"Twist?" Sam tried again waving a hand in front of the boys face.

"Huh?" Twister blinked furiously and turned his attention back onto Sammy. "What?" Sam shook his head with a half chuckle, good to see Twister still had some of his ten-year old self in him.

_Beep beep._

Sam leaned onto his right side and dug into the front pocket of his jeans, gripping onto his phone and tugging it out; unlocking the phone to read the message he had just received.

[From Regina Rocket]

[Received Sat Mar 6 1:06pm]

Hey Sammy, can you give Twist my new number? I won't be out of this shoot for agez and they want to do some shots of Otto 2, soz. Thx Sam.

Sam tried to hide his smirk that crossed his face even though Twister wasn't even looking up at him, he lowered the phone down in front of Twister's face; allowing him to read the message for himself. "She's right; none of us have your mobile number."

Twister took the phone into his hands, reading over the message a number of times before doing anything. "Ah, yeah… I'll put it in your phone now."

Sam nodded. "So Otto's stuck with Reg, big surprise there. As much as I've enjoyed 'Squid step into Twister's place', I'm glad you're back. Now I can return to focusing more on my studies then watching Otto win at everything sports."

"Hey Squid-man, I think imma' go." Twister said passing Sam back his phone. "Finish unpacking and all." He added with a shrug, picking up his skateboard and tucking it under his left arm, grabbing the magazine with his right.

Sam gave Twister a swift nod of his head, unsure of how to approach his serious case of confusion, frustration and annoyance. He felt bad for Twist, he really did but he didn't know what he could do. Twister gave him a half smile turning on his heels and heading back home. "Hey Twist." Sam called out. "Give them both a little time, they'll come around. They haven't changed that much, you'll see."

Twister returned Sammy's swift nod and turned back around to continue walking. He was no longer excited about being back at Ocean Shores, four years had been too long, his grip on the magazine tightened; far too long. How was he going to get back into… school… without Otto? It was hard enough being home schooled while he and his family travelled.

"Stupid travel." Twister muttered out loud.

It was the perfect day in Ocean Shores, there wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky and the sun gave off lovely warmth with only the slightest breeze from keeping it too hot. But to Twister it may as well be storming. He pushed open his front door in a huff, avoiding the unpacked boxed stacked throughout the hallway. He entered the kitchen sighing as he threw the magazine on the kitchen table before sliding into the chair, thumping his head against the table; defiantly not what he expected this reunion to be.

"Who knew the dork's sister would grow up to be _this_ hot." Lars' voice broke through Twister's intense thinking like a knife slicing through cheese.

Twister growled lifting his head up from off the table, he saw Lars holding up the magazine cover 'checking' out Reggie. He sprung to his feet and snatched it from his grasp, rolling it up and exiting the room; ignoring Lars' comment about being 'touchy'.

He scaled the stairs to his bedroom, slamming his door shut behind him; what a shit day. He threw the magazine onto the floor before bellyflopping onto his bed with a humph. Otto and Reggie were to busy with their new lives to even spend the rest of the afternoon with him, but what could he expect? For them to have waited for him before continuing their lives? He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today and pulled his phone in front of his phone, looking at his two new contacts; Sammy and Reggie.

[From Twister Rodriguez]

[Sent Sat Mar 6 2:20pm]…Hey… um it's Twister.

Twister groaned as soon as he hit the send button, hitting the screen of his phone against his head, '_that was so smooth'_ he thought bitterly to himself. '_Way to show her what a shoob you are now.'_

_'No I don't want to battle from beginning to end_

_I don't want a cycle of recycled revenge_

_I don't want to follow Death and all of his friends'_

Twister hadn't been expecting a reply for her, well at least not such a quick reply. He looked down at the screen opening the message sent from Reg.

[From Regina Rocket]

[Received Sat Mar 6 2:23pm]

Hey Twist, now I have ur numb saved. Thx. Sorry about today… It was a surprise that ur back… Otto's a little out of sorts. He doesn't know how 2 deal with it. But I'm happy ur back. Wasn't the same without you.

[From Twister Rodriguez]

[Sent Sat Mar 6 2:25pm]

No problemo Rocket girl… Missed you guys too.

[From Reggie Rocket]

[Received Sat Mar 6 2:26pm]

:) Talk later Twist.

Twister sighed letting the phone slide out of his hand and fall onto the bed beside him, at least she spoke to him; well sort of. When his family had left there wasn't a day where he didn't miss Reggie, Otto, Sammy and Ocean Shores; he'd beg his parents to let him go back but they told him to stop being silly, his friends would wait for him.

But that wasn't even the point, he had missed so much while he was away, things that couldn't be replicated or redone; their friendships that grew stronger without him. He was no longer Otto's 'best bro', he hardly knew the Otto he was now.

After what felt like forever Twister had finally run out of things to think about and slowly drifted off to sleep, it wasn't like he was going to be doing anything interesting anyway. With one last sigh Twist fell asleep.

* * *

"_Twist_…" Reggie whispered giving a nudge of his shoulder. "_Twister!_" She hissed louder giving him a hard shake.

"Huh? What? Who?" Twister mumbled sitting up quickly, wiping the drool from his chin. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn sitting still, slowly falling back to sleep where he sat.

"Maurice." She simply stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Twisters eyes shot open and standing in front of him, was none other then Regina Rocket. He frowned unsure of what she was doing in his room, or if this was another one of his dreams. Either way she looked stunning, hair and make up done beautifully, she was in a body-tight little black dress but she didn't have any shoes, why?

"Reg?" He murmured in a sleepy state, trying his best to make sense of this situation while still asleep.

"I sent you a message." She spoke quietly but louder than a whisper, sliding onto the bed beside him. "You didn't answer so I let myself in… hope that's okay?"

"Oh… yeah… sure Rocket girl." Twister yawned scratching the back of his head. He saw the little blue light flashing on his phone signalling he had a message. Taking the phone into his hands he turned the screen on, pulling away at the sudden brightness attacking his eyes; with squinted eyes he looked at the clock which showed two thirty four in the morning. "Geez Reggie, why so early?"

"Trent took me to a lame-o party and kept trying to make me drink with him." Reggie gave a sigh lounging back onto his bed. "I ducked out when he wasn't looking, Otto's already asleep; he's getting up early to practice tomorrow and Sammy was studying… so…" She paused for a moment and thought. "Want to go night surfing with me?"

"You mean way-too-early-morning-surfing." Twister replied in a kind of matter of a factly tone that made Reggie's smile beam.

"Yeah." She grinned. "My cars out the front… want to?"

Twister didn't even want to think about this. "Yeah." He replied not caring that it was quite possibly cold or way too early or anything like that, Reggie was asking to spend time with him; be damned if he missed it. She grinned and took a hold his wrist, pulling him to his feet and to follow after her as quietly as possible. "_Reg I don't have my swimmers!"_ He whispered.

"_Me either."_ Reggie whispered back trying to manoeuvre around all the still unpacked boxes and down the stairs.

It had been difficult maneuvering around Twister's house in the dark with all the boxes around, each one had ran into something or hit a box or _something_ and it was harder not to laugh and stay quite. Finally Twist had lead Reggie to the back door, opening it quietly and pulling her outside.

"So where is your board?" She asked with a grin, still allowing Twister to lead her by hand.

"Around here." He replied, extending his index finger to point ahead. "It's the only thing I found time to do while travelling."

"I must say, Twist, you've changed just as much as Sammy, Otto and I…" Reggie said softly, her eyes firmly placed on Twister's hand which held hers. It was surprisingly soft and incredibly warm, it was comforting; perhaps too much so.

"I guess…" Twister shrugged, perhaps he had… he wasn't as naive as he used to be… travelling helped with that. He released Reggie's hand and took his surf board into his hands.

"I guess we aren't kids anymore." She said softly.

"Nope…" was his reply.

Reggie led him to her car and helped him tie it to the roof beside hers. She climbed into the driver's seat while Twist loaded into the passenger's seat and then the two were off to the beach. They sat in silence while Reggie drove to the beach, they could have walked but in the dark it was better to drive, she parked the car and the two climbed out; moving to untie their surf boards.

It was quiet at the beach, only the sounds of the waves softly washing ashore sounded. Reg tucked her board under her arm and walked towards the water, the slight breeze was actually quite warm against her skin and she knew Twist was just beside her; still trying to wake up properly. She stopped just before the water and pushed the bottom of her board into the sand, grabbing the bottom on her dress and pulling it up over her head. Twister had watched her do it revealing the skull covered black undies and black bra underneath it, he gulped when she left the dress drop to the sand and picked back up her board.

"Can't very well go in the water in that." She laughed upon seeing the look on his face, although she was thanking herself for not wearing any 'sexy' underwear. "Hurry up then." She smiled running into the water, pushing her board into the water and diving gracefully on top of it.

Twister quickly attempted to put his board in the sand and take off his shirt all at once, stumbling slightly and almost falling completely. He threw the shirt beside Reggie's dress and ran in after her, paddling over the water and towards where she was heading.

The two laughed a lot through the early morning hours, surfing the gentle waves, joking with one another and pulling off silly tricks. Reggie had missed Twister's humor, he was a breath of fresh air; Twister felt the same about Reggie, she just seemed to light up a room with just a smile.

Twister sat on his surf board, his legs dangling lazily into the warm water; the moonlight from the full moon their only real light. Reggie sat on her board beside him staring up towards the stars. "Oh!" Reggie said suddenly turning to face Twister. "It's my birthday party soon, Raymundo is throwing this big bash and… well… I hope you'll come?"

"'course Reg." Twister answered giving her a lopsided smile.

Reggie smiled at this turning to look back up towards the stars, she didn't want to get lost in Twister's eyes or anything stupid like that. "Invite your family for me too…?"

Twister groaned. "Lars too?"

She shrugged turning her attention down to the water that shimmered the moonlights reflection off the surface. "I guess… why?"

Twister remembered the look on Lars' face when he was staring at her on the cover of the magazine and frowned. "Nothing."

She pulled a face, clearly wondering if she should push it or not but instead she opened her mouth again. "It's a dress up party." She smiled, she ran her hand through the warm water, watching the ripples.

"What's the theme?" Twister asked raising an eyebrow.

Reggie let out an uncomfortable laugh, shifting her seated position on her board. "It was a vote… you see… since I didn't want to pick one…" She began, giving her neck a rub.

"What is it?" Twister tried again.

"Playboy." She sighed dramatically moving so she could lay on her board and bang her head. "Trent got all this stupid friends to vote for it."

Twister stared at her for a moment, frown forming on his face. "… Are… Well… Is… Do we have to be naked?"

Reggie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but the look on his face just forced her into a laugh. "No." She laughed. "Just kinda like boys were 'pimp' stuff and girls dress 'slutty'. Raymundo wasn't happy." She shook her head and looked out across the sky, it would be sunrise soon. "We better head back, it's getting early and I'm tired."

"Sure Reg." Twister replied once again giving her his lopsided smile, god how she loved that smile.

* * *

The sun was well into the sky now and its light shined blindly into the room, Reggie growled rolling away from the light until her hand seemed to slap into something. She frowned and slowly opened one eye, she was greeted by Twister's sleeping form, his face inches from hers. She shot up in an instant looking around and coming to the very quick conclusion she was in Twister's room, more specific; his bed.

What the hell was she doing in his bed? She must have been too tired when they got home this morning, yeah that's it. She sighed running her hand down the side of her face. _'what are you doing Rocket-girl?' _She thought.

'_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating _

_Without you to hold I'll be freezing _

_Can't rely on my heart to beat it _

_'Cause you take part of it every evening _

_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing _

_Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me.'_

Reggie quickly reached over Twister carefully to his bed side table, trying hard not to wake him. She grabbed it and climbed back over Twist, quickly unlocking the phone. "Hello?"

"_Where have you been, Reg?" _She heard Otto's voice over the phone and turned to look at Twist, eyes still closed.

"Um… had a big night so I was asleep."

"_I know that, Reg, but where?"_

"Um…"

_"Trent turned up at the door, Reg." _

Reggie sighed at that, well there goes that excuse. "What did he want?"

"_He was drunk and asking the same question I am now, Raymundo wasn't amused."_

"He was home last night?" The surprise in her voice was clear, Raymundo was hardly ever home.

"_Well now I know you still aren't home yet, so spill Reg, where are you?"_

She knew that there wasn't any point to lying to Otto about where she was, she knew he'd have all his bases covered; she could however leave out details. "I crashed on Twist's lounge after we caught up for a bit."

"_You're at Twists?"_

"Well yeah, hadn't seen him for ages Rocket-Boy. It was more fun then getting drunk with Trent."

Reggie could practically hear Otto pondering what she had just said. _"Yeah well get up and come down to the beach, bring Twister."_

And with that Otto hung up without another word, Reggie rolled her eyes, she hated when he did that; so impolite. Twister had been awake the whole time Reggie had been on the phone and he was silently trying to figure out how she ended up in his bed, she turned to look towards him and was greeted by his bright green eyes.

"Oh. Did I wake you?" She spoke softly, quickly changing her site down to her phone, the background photo was a picture of all four of them back when they were ten; it always made her smile.

"Dude I totally like remember taking that photo." Twister said suddenly, looking down at her iphone. "The day we won the big trophy in the hockey tournament."

"Yep." Reggie nodded, the smallest smile on her face. "Otto wants us down at the beach."

"Best not to make Otto-man wait." Twister replied rolling out of the bed, surprisingly gratefully.

Reggie found her eyes lingering on his shirt-less body for far too long but she had realised that in the light last night she didn't get to fully see how toned his body now was, she shook her head and quickly hopped off the bed. "I… um… I'll need to get some clothes to change into."

"Yeah sure." Twister gave her a smile from over his shoulder, before pulling a shirt over his cleared her throat and looked down at her phone, anywhere but at Twister really but that was when she saw the unread message icon on her phone and held it up.

[From Trent]

[Received Sun Mar 7 4:15 am]

Where the hell are you Reggie? I can't find you anywhere. Ur so in for it when I find you.

"Reg? You okay?" Twister's voice broke her concentration and she looked up at him.

"Um… Yeah I'm fine, Twist, I'm just going to go get changed. Meet you in the street in ten."

Twister nodded and watched her walk out of his room, she seemed uncomfortable or something and Twist wasn't sure why or what even. He still wasn't sure how she even ended up in his bed? But he loved waking up and finding her there.

"Argh, Twist!" He growled to himself banging his head into his cupboard door, a loud thud sounded. He was supposed to be getting over his crush on Reggie, not falling in love with her.


End file.
